1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic muscle stimulator apparatus. More specifically, this invention relates to such an apparatus utilizing a high frequency sine wave pulse modulated at a lower frequency as the muscle stimulating wave form.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use electronic circuitry for medical instrumentation as illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,132 -- Holt et al; 3,650,277 -- Sjostrand et at; 4,014,347 -- Halleck et al; 4,019,519 -- Geerling; 3,255,753 -- Wing; 3,946,745 -- Hsiang-Lai et al and 3,521,641 -- Farensbach.
It is also known in the art to use such electronic instrumentation for the purpose of muscle stimulation as discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,370 -- McDonald; 3,472,233 -- Sarbacher; 3,516,413 -- McDonald et al and 3,518,996 -- Cortina.
The prior art devices use various wave forms for producing the stimulating waveforms, and it has been found that they are painful and uncomfortable. In addition, with the prior art devices there is irritation and burns on the skin. Nor do the prior art devices provide any safety devices to ensure the safety of the patient in all respects.